


Never Be The Same

by TheFireInHerEyes



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin’s Creed Black Flag
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Black Flag, Black Sails - Freeform, Captain James Kidd, Drama, F/F, F/M, Historical References, History, Love, Male James Kidd | Mary Read, Parent Edward Kenway, Piracy, Pirates, Romance, Sailing, Smut, Smutty, assassin’s creed - Freeform, black flags, edward kenway - Freeform, future lemony goodness, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireInHerEyes/pseuds/TheFireInHerEyes
Summary: Captain James Kidd is a busy man. Between sailing his own ship in the search for true freedom, trying to get Edward Kenway to think of more than just gold and riches, and training in the ways of an assassin, he has very little time for pleasure.Captain James Kidd would like to have a woman by his side. Not just a dancer who would please him for the night, but a woman with a gentle touch. A woman who could stave the loneliness from his soul.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The summary isn’t the greatest but I hope you enjoy anyway!

Captain James Kidd sat back against his worn chair, a bottle of rum in his hands. He took a swig of rum and swirled it in his mouth, letting the dark liquid swish in his mouth before swallowing it. 

As he set the bottle down on the table in front of him, he pulled his feet off the table where they were resting, and gave a nod toward the approaching captains. “Evening, Kenway, Thatch.” Upon their arrival and order of rum, the two men sat opposite of James, their arms draped across the back of their chairs. 

“Evening Kidd. Getting a woman tonight?” Kidd glanced to his left, eyes scanning the approaching women who clambered up the steps. 

They were dancers who delighted in the pleasures of men, for gold. They would occupy the time of men and make them feel less lonely for one night. 

“None for me.” He turned away from the woman, though they approached the table a moment later. One of them draped her arms around Thatch’s neck and leaned down, her lips brushing against his ear. 

The other woman came to sit on Kenway’s lap, one hand resting on his chest, and the other resting on his thigh. As James watched them interact, a pang of jealously hit him. 

He desired a woman of his own, though not a dancer. He wanted a woman to keep his company in more than just a pleasureable night. He wished to have a woman with him, by his side.


	2. A ship attacked

Charlotte Ducane held her stomach tightly as the storm only got worse as the ship got farther south. After a near day and a half of clear skies and gentle sailing, the ship had run into a deadly storm, that tossed the ship back and forth like a marble in a jar. Charlotte was down below in the crews quarters, desperately trying to hold on what little she ate. If she were to get sick from the throttling, she feared she wouldn't be able to stop.

Her only hope was that they would pass through the storm as quickly as possible, without running into too much trouble. She had heated stories of sailors running into storms with waves as high as mountains and lightning that lit up the dark sky like dawn, and of those stories, she heard very few sailors survived.

And she was no sailor. She was a passenger making her way from London to the Caribbean to visit her father. It would be the first time she has crossed the ocean, and while she enjoyed the views while journeying, she wished they would have arrived.

She wanted to be on solid land, able to roam free to her will. They had docked on land before, visited different ports to trade and restock on their supplies, but she was never allowed to leave the ship. The captain had ordered her to stay, for her own good, as Pirates roamed free. The captain was afraid that she would be taken and held against her will for ransom, or even worse, she'd been turned into a common whore.

It wasn't that the captain cared about her out of the goodness of his own heart, but rather if anything happened to her, her father would end the captains career. She also imagined that the captain was getting a wealthy sum in coins from her father for a safe return.

"God, I hope we reach land soon." She turned her attention toward the small port window in the lower decks, and felt her breath being taken from her. All she could see was rough waves, splashing against the port window, making her hold her breath. If the port window had smashed, she would surely be in deep trouble.

"Lord please let us make this journey safely. Please..." She closed her eyes and clutches her stomach with one hand, and the cross hanging around her neck with the other.

Captain James Kidd stood at the wheel, hands gripping the solid wood rather tightly in his hands. He had Nassau a few weeks before and after speaking with Kenway, his irritation with the fellow pirate flourishing. He tried to talk sense into Kenway, give him a greater set of morals, but the man was stubborn. His only focus was on getting power and money, not the greater good.

He may have been helping rid the Carribean of Templars, but he had a piss poor reason for doing so. Instead of wanting to keep the world free from their hold, he was doing it for profit. He was assassinating Templars for keys, gold and riches.

"The man is a poor fool." James shouldn't speak ill about his friend, he knew that, but he was annoyed and irritated by his reasons for doing anything. Though he was hardly surprised, he was the same as any pirate who sailed the seas. They were in search of gold and treasure, they wished to get drunk on rum and lay with women any chance they got.

"Captain! Storm up ahead!" Captain James Kidd reached for his spyglass and upon gazing into the lense, he lowered it and smirked.

"We brace through the storm. There's a ship ahead and we're in dire need of supplies." When he set his spyglass back into his pocket, he turned the wheel sharply, sailing directly in the direction of the ship in front of him.

"He heard the captain! Move you louse's!" James gripped the wheel in his hands, as they approached the storm, his head clear of all thoughts of Edward Kenway, and focused solely on what lie ahead: A merchant ship carrying highly sought after goods.

Charlotte knew she was truly going to be sick. It wasn't the storm that was making her feel ill, they had nearly passed through, it was the commotion on deck, the crew shouting about a ship following them.

She didn't think it was anything to worry about, until she heard the captain shouting to cannons. Upon hearing that, Charlotte dove to the port window and tried to see as much as she possibly could.

Her view was limited, and all she could see was the rough waves starting to even out, and the sky starting to lighten. She couldn't see another ship from where she was standing, however the crews raised voices were her proof.

"Pirates!" Charlotte dove away from the window and ran toward the stairs, hand placed on the latch that separated the lower deck from the upper deck. She hesitated in pushing it open, her fear of finding bloodthirsty pirates preventing her from opening the latch.

"The crew won't let pirates destroy the ship. Father paid good money to get me there safely." She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, finding brief relief in that thought.

"Fire!" Her relief was short lived when she heard a deafening bang, and the ship jerk in the water.

Her eyes widened as she heard another three bangs, and then nothing. Everything wasn't quiet for a moment, a moment that seemed to last for years. She closed her eyes and clutches her cross in her hand tightly, praying for something to save her.

"Please..." When the sound of gunfire hit her ears, she looked up at the latch separating the upper deck with the lower, eyes wide. From the shouts she could hear, the Pirates had boarded and were fighting the crew. She couldn't tell who was fairing better in the fight, though she had a gut feeling it wasn't the captain or crew of this ship.

"Search the ship!" Charlotte dove back down the stairs and began searching for a place to hide. She could hear footsteps above her, and knew it was only a matter of time before she was found, but she did not intend to make it easy for them.

"Take whatever you can find!" Charlotte managed to squeeze herself in between two crates and had ducked down, making herself seem as small as possible. She kept her head down, grabbed her cross around her neck and spoke a silent prayer.


	3. Chapter 3

When the ship was being ransacked of all cargo it was carrying, Captain James Kidd stood off to the side, his arms crossed over his chest. He was watching his crew load the crates onto his own ship, while having a word with his quartmaster.

They would sail back to Tulum and from there they would sit and wait for their next command. While they were on the island, James would plan on trying to convince Edward to get his head out of his arse. He could do so much more with the skills he had and putting them to work with the assassins, would benefit everyone. But Edward was a stubborn man who wished to do things on his own, and in his own way.

James wasn't surprised by him. Like most of their pirate brethren, Edward was enthralled by power, riches and fame. He wanted to live like a king, like most pirates do, and thought his riches would become a reality if only he had found the Observatory.

Unknowngst to him, James and the assassins were also searching for the Observatory. And they hoped to find it before the Templars did. Which made James' irritation with edward flourish, again. If only he would work with them, not against them.

"Captain!" James turned his head and glanced at a few of the crew members on board lifting crates from below. When his rank was shouted for the second time, James raised an eyebrow and pushed himself off off the ledge he was leaning on and walked toward his crew.

"Found something down below you'd like to see." When the burly crew member in front of him had moved, James came face to face with a woman over 10 years his junior.

She was cowering before him, face red and eyes puffy. She was clutching something in her hand, while her other hand was shaking at her side. She was wearing a dress that was dusty and torn at the bottom, though it was clearly made from fine materials, and represented her as a woman of wealth. "Said she was on the ship by order of her father. Said 'er Father paid her passage across the sea. She's set to go to Havana."

James took a step towards the woman, his eyes sweeping over her. She was a very pretty woman, tanned skin from being outside in the sun, and at sea. Her hair was light, not quite blonde with a tinge of red. She was shorter than himself, standing around 5'1" he figured. "What's yer name, lass?" He spoke softly, feeling a twinge of sadness for the woman.

She was clearly frightened, even horrified at their arrival. She reminded him of a mouse caught in the clutches of a house cat. One who wasn't sure if they'd be a meal, or let go.

"C-Charlotte...my name is ch-Charlotte." James reached out and swiped his finger down her cheek, clearing her red cheek of the tear that fell.

"Names Captain Kidd, and I 'ave some bad news for ye lass. Yer ship is destroyed, yer captain is dead." James took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest, again.

"Take the rest of the cargo and put it on the ship!" When he turned back, he smirked at the woman in front of him, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Yer in luck lass. Don't 'ave the heart to leave ye behind. Can't say you'll be goin' To Havana either. But ye'll be safe with us while we travel. And ye don't have any other offers." He nodded his head toward the man holding her arms, and with his direction, she was taken off her ship and boarded onto his own.

"And then rest of them captain?" James tilted his head and looked over the rest of the crew, with their heads bowed.

"'M sure another ship will come along soon and rescue the lot."  
——-  
When James had a spare moment to himself, he gave the wheel to his quartermaster with the instructions to sail back to Nassau. After he stepped away from the wheel, and took a step inside the captain quarters, he took the opportunity to unwind.

James was truly not 'James' but rather Mary Read. 'He' was actually a woman disguised as a man. If she went as a woman, she would never be able to be a captain. She wouldn't even be able to set foot on a ship as a crew member.

Taking the moment she had to relax, Mary reached up her cotton shirt, and grabbed at the bindings that were wrapped around her chest. She didn't find them terribly uncomfortable, but she missed the times she could take them off.

She felt the pressures of being a girl in a man's world even from when she was small. Her mother had started dressing her like a boy when she was young, before she had adopted the name James Kidd. Her mother had even spread rumours that James was the bastard son of the famous pirate William Kidd.

"Captain?" Mary sat up straight and adjusted her bindings, fixed the bandana around her head and cleared her throat. Taking on the role of James, once more

"Aye?" When the doors to the captains quarters were opened, James was slouching in his chair, his arm resting lazily on the desk, hands fiddling with a small coin.

"Whatsye wann' do with the woman?" James raised an eyebrow and dropped his arm to the side before standing up and walking around the solid wood desk in front of him.

She was no doubt downstairs, mind running a mile a minute. The lass couldn't sleep downstairs with the crew, James knew that. Even if his crew were good men, decent enough for pirates, they were still men.

And the lass was a beautiful little creature. Young, and seemingly pure. It would be too much temptation for the crew, James thought. "Send her up here," James ran his finger along the edge of the desk, looking at the map that was laying on top.

James would allow the woman to take over his cabin, at least until the crew had gotten used to the presence of a woman here, or until they reached Nassau. James would not allow the woman to be harmed under 'his watch'. Not when 'he' understood the struggles a woman must go through.


	4. Chapter 4

When Charlotte had first entered the captains quarters, she felt her stomach drop. She had no experience dealing with Pirates, though she heard tales of their ruthlessness. And their drunken and disorderly behaviour. All of which she was not pleased to be around.

However, when she set eyes on the captain of the ship, and got a better look at him, she felt more at ease than she had before. He was shorter than some of the crew members and slighter in build. His hair was pulled back behind his head with a few braids off to the side and a red bandana tied around his head. There was a scar on his face, to the right of his eye, though it hadn't made him look any less attractive. If anything, the mix of his tanned skin and his dark hair, beautiful eyes and smirk made him devilishly handsome

Charlotte couldn't put her finger on it though, what was different about this man. There was something she could see that was slightly off about him, but she couldn't quite figure out what.

"Ye alright lass?" The captain of the ship walked around the desk and leaned against the wood, crossing his arms over his chest as his eyes washed over her. He was looking at her with concern and a level of understanding, a relief to her.

"I-I'm..." Charlotte played with the hem of her dress, bunching the material together and releasing it, as she felt nervous again.

"Won't hurt ye lassie. We may be pirates but we're not animals." She patted her lips just enough to swipe her tongue on her bottom lip, wetting the dry skin.

"What will you do with me?" Her voice shook as all sorts of thoughts about what they could do, or would I, entered her mind. Would they sell her? Rape her? Keep her prisoner? Would they hold her for ransom?

"Depends on yerself, lass." The man pushed himself off the desk he was leaning on and walked toward her, eyes looking her up and down.

"Names James Kid. Captain James Kidd, and I can promise ye that if ye don't make any trouble on my ship, ye won't be harmed in return." When he walked around her, she turned her head and locked eyes with him, taken back by the lighter flakes of hazel in his brown eyes.

"Will you take me to Havana?" How could this trip have gone so horribly in a matter of days? How could she have went from being secure and safe of a ship, sailin blossully through the open ocean, to a deadly storm and then pirates?

"Won't be taking ye anywhere near Havana. Least anytime soon. Too many soliders there who'd like to see every last pirate gutted." She wasn't surprised by his claim, even back in London there were soldiers who had openly spoke about going to the seas to hunt pirates. Though his admittance didn't sp ell good news for her, especially since her father was expecting her.

"Oh..." When the captain had blantantly told her no, Charlotte felt her heart sink into her stomach. She had carried no money on her, not expecting to need it. Her father had paid for her travels, and had ensured the captain would have everything she needed for the trip. She didn't prepare to carry extra money on her, and was even advised to avoid it.

"We're travelling to Nassau. 'Ave ye heard of it?" Charlotte chewed her bottom lip and turned her attention away from the Captain Kidd in front of her, and looked to her right, her focus on a pair of swords strapped to the wall. She didn't want the Captain Kidd to see her crying, giving him another reason to see her as weak.

"No." She kept her voice as even as possible, despite her throat tightening, and her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Look at me, lass." When her eyes were back on the captain, she swiped her fingers against her cheeks, wiping the tears from her redened skin. "From Nassau yer free to find passage to Havana. I won't be taking ye, but I won't stop ye from leaving. Yer not my prisoner lass. But I'll need ya to work while yer on board. Ye got any skills?" She sniffled and cleared her throat twice before she answered.

"I can cook. And sew." When she swept her eyes over the handsome captain, again, she saw him nod and step back against the desk.

"Ye'll help the cook then." Charlotte weakly agreed, in no position to argue with the captain. He didn't have to save her, he could've left her on board with the remaining crew, leaving her fate up to them. And if she was left there, she didn't think she'd fair as well as she could here.

"Where will I sleep?" She raised the question, though she feared the answer he could've given.

Was she going to be sleeping below deck with the crew? Would she be at the mercy of their hands? The captain had promised no harm would come to her, though late at night and below deck alone with all those men, the situation may have changed.

"I won't lie to ye lassie. The men on board enjoy the company of women. They haven't seen a pretty women like yerself in weeks. If I were to put ye below deck with them, even if they were good men, it'd be like throwing meat to a pack of wolves." Charlotte's eyes widened and she clutched onto the cross around her neck, holding it like it was her lifeline.

"'M not gonna do that to ye. You'll sleep here. It'll be the safest place for ye." She didn't get the opportunity to question him, nor did she want to. She knew he was right, being in this cabin opposed to being below deck, would be the safest option.

"Captain?" When she heard the door squeak open, Captain Kidd's eyes moved from her to the man behind her.

"Take the lass below deck and introduce her to the cook. She'll be helping him until we reach Nassau."

"Aye captain."


	5. Chapter 5

When the time had come to eat for the night, Charlotte trudged up the steps to the upper deck of the ship, her hands nearly sore from helping the cook prepare the meals for the crew, and while the rest of them ate, she left.

She didn't particularly have the stomach to eat, not just because they were Pirates, and not just because they had destroyed the ship she was supposed to be on, but rather because of the uncertainty. She didn't know if she would ever reach Havana, let alone in one piece. And if she did reach Havana, how would she know where to go?

Her father may have sent passage for her from England to Havana, but she hadn't seen her father in newrly 12 years. He was away at sea, different ports around the Carribean, leaving her mother and herself in England. When her mother had died, and her father was notified, he claimed she couldn't stay there by herself, and would have to join him in Havana.

Since her mother had passed, Charlotte often wondered if her father had truly cared for the pair of them, her mother and herself. Or was he simply making her travel to Havana because she was his kin, and he didn't want to suffer the rumours that would be placed about him, in England.

Either way, Charlotte was now alone in the world. Her mother was her truest friend and when she had passed, Charlotte felt as if a piece of her very soul was stripped from her. Of course Charlotte's Father was alive, but she felt so estranged to him. She couldn't quite remember the last memory she had of her father from her childhood, except passing glances. Her mother was the one to raise her, her mother was the one to take care of her, and her mother is the one Charlotte wished would've lived.

"Unfortunate as it is-" Charlotte sighed and leaned against the railing of the ship, her arms draped over the side. "-he's my only family left." Another sigh left her mouth as she turned her eyes upward and gazed at the darkening sky above her.

It was a beautiful view, she wouldn't deny that. Though she wished she was back in England, enjoying the evening with her mother. A book, some tea, her mother and the sound of the crickets outside was all she wished for.

"Lass?" Charlotte didn't take her eyes off the darkening sky, even when she heard Captain Kidd addressing her. She feared that if she looked at him, with the pair of them alone, she would succumb to tears, and she didn't wish to be seen crying in front of him, again.

"Ye need to eat, lass. Ye need to keep up yer strength. If ye don't want to eat with the crew, I won't make ya. But he can't go without eating." She had only tore her eyes away from the sky when she felt the brushing of fabric against her arm.

And when she had looked toward Captain Kidd, she found him leaning against the ship the same way she was. He was looking toward the water, eyes traight ahead and deep in thought. "I promise ye no harm will come to ye while yer on my ship. That's a promise I will keep."

Charlotte appreciated his promise of safety, but she was confused. Weren't pirates supposed to be ruthless? Dangerous with tempers shorter than a candles wick? Vile, horrible men who took what they pleased and answered no questions?

Yet, they left the rest of the crew alive, with no ship to sail mind you, but still alive. They kept her alive, and true to Kidd's word she was left unharmed. We're they really that bad? We're the Pirates truly as horrible as she had heard, or was it just takes and stories warped and twisted to make them seem all that worse?

"Think too hard lass and yer head will burst." Charlotte pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest, unamused even when Kidd chuckled to himself and claimed it a harmless joke.

"I know it's not the place ye wished ye could be, but under the circumstances, I'd say this is better than a deserted island." She couldn't argue with his logic, but she was annoyed by it.

"I wished I were in Havana." She hoped he wouldn't be able to see through her lie, for if he asked where she would truly rather be, she feared the water dam would break.

"So you've said. But I'll be taking ye to Nassau, and from there yer free to leave. Until then, I suggest ye try and make the best of what ye can." Charlotte's eyes fell to his wrist, frowning when she saw him fiddling with the leather wrapped there.

"I didn't come up here to scold ye, love. 'Ts not my place. Did come to tell ye that ye need to be eating food else ye'll get weak." Charlotte leaned back against the ship, beside captain Kidd, a third sigh leaving her mouth.

"I suppose I should."

"Aye."

——

When the night had come, and it was time for 'James' to retire to his cabin, he felt relieved. He could take the bindings off his chest and get a good amount of rest before another full day of sailing.

When he had stepped into his cabin though, his plans had changed. As if he had forgotten that the woman on board was supposed to be sleeping in his cabin, James knew he couldn't take off the bindings and openly became Mary again. He would have to keep up the ruse and sleep with the bindings, which he had done many times before.

"Evening, lass." James gave a nod toward Charlotte and took off his outer coat leaving him on the white shirt he wore below.

As he started to take off his bandana, he could feel her eyes on him, making him turn and give her a small smirk. "Can I help ye with something?" She was standing by the bed, her hands fidgeting with a small piece of cloth, her eyes darting around the room.

"I suppose...I mean...you're sleeping here as well?" James put his bandana aside and sat on the right side of the bed, still feeling her eyes on him.

"Aye. It is my cabin. I promise I won't touch ye." James stood and lifted the covers for his side of the bed, taking the chance to look her over. When he swept his eyes over her frame, he felt his stomach clenching slightly.

She was a truly lovely lass, the kind of woman that garnished plenty of attention just from being in a room. And while she was here, James felt his full attention on her.

"I...I don't have anything else to wear. Just the dress..." James turned away from her and walked to a small dresser off to the side, and upon opening one of the drawers, he tossed her a black pair of pants and a white shirt.

"Ye can wear this lass until we reach Nassau." He closed the drawer and turned back to her, arms once again crossing over his chest.

"Get dressed. I won't look." James moved past her toward the door leading to the outside of the ship, intending on giving instructions to the crew that would be taking over steering the ship.

He stepped outside and took a slow, deep breath. 'James' wasn't so much a man as he was a woman disguised as a man.

As the person she truly was, was Mary. She was only disguised as a man to get ahead in the world, to be able to have all the conveniences as a man. Including the lust a man felt when he was attracted to another person.

This was no different. Mary had once again found herself enthralled with lust. Thought this lust was for the woman she would be sharing her cabin with. She was attracted and lusting after the woman Mary had promised to protect.

And Mary would make good on her promise to keep Charlotte safe, even if that meant tempting the devil inside herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlotte didn't know how lon they'd be docked at Salt Key Bay, but she would take every opportunity she had to enjoy as much of the bay as she could. She had heeded the captains warning about the men on the bay, though she had pushed the warning to the back of her mind.

While standing on the boardwalk, just past where the ship was docked, Charlotte closed her eyes and let the warm breeze sweep over her face. From what she had seen of the Carribean, she had loved the warm beaches and beautiful blue waters.

She loved the warmth as it touched and kissed her skin, unlike the cold and wet weather of London. It was a nice change to be able to see the sun, feel its warmth without the threat of clouds, fog and rain. "Ye gon' stand there all day, lass or are ye gon' join us?" Charlotte glanced over her shoulder and stepped aside for some of the crew to pass, her face growing hot as they smirked and winked at her.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I'll...I'll go." She shuffled her feet though hadn't taken another step toward the small village. She was suddenly afraid and nervous to be away from the ship.

The ship was her safety, her shield. Here, on shore, she was exposed. No one could get to her if she was on the ship, but here she was vulnerable. But the feeling of vulnerability passed when she started walking along the boardwalk and further into the village.

Her eyes moved constantly as she walked, never staying on one thing for long before moving to the next. She kept her pace slow as she looked everything over the various buildings along the boardwalk, some homes and some businesses.

"Lass! Ducane!" Charlotte whipped her head to the side, eyebrows furrowed as she looked for the person calling her name. "Ducane! This way!" Charlotte turned right and walked along the wooden path, walking closer to the person calling her name.

When she got to the end of the path, she came to a wooden shack with various bottles behind the counter, a man standing in the booth with a few brown bottles in his hand. She frowned and looked around the area, eyes sweeping over the few men she recognized from the ship. "Come here, lass! Join us for a drink."

Hesitantly, Charlotte stepped up the table they were sitting at, and sat upon the only empty chair. As she sat down, a bottle was placed in front of her, half gone. She licked her lips nervously, feeling the weight of the men's gazed upon her. "Go on lass," Charlotte grabbed the bottle in her hand and lifted it to her lips, nose nearly burning from the smell of the strong liquid inside.

"Take a drink!" Charlotte spoke a silent prayer and patted her lips, letting the liquid fill her mouth. When the liquid coated her tongue, Charlotte swallowed as quickly as possible, coughing as the liquid stole the breathe from her.

"First ones the hardest, lassie." A pat on the back from the man to her left, sent her lurching forward, eyes wide. "It gets easier after that." Charlotte licked her lips, wincing at the left over drops of rum that burned slightly.

"Never drank before, eh?" Charlotte had wine before, both red and white, though she preferred a sweet red. Rum and ale, was not something she had tried before, and she had to admit that her first taste of rum, had stung.

"Just wine." She still felt nervous as she sat with the crew, though the promise the captain had made was echoing loudly in her mind.

'No harm will come to you by my crew.' It was reassuring, but there were other men on the bay, other privateers and pirates it had seemed, and she was not immune to their stares.

As the man next to her stood and walked to the bar, the intent to get more drinks, Charlotte looked around the tavern at the other men and the few women. The women that were there were draped over the men's laps, their arms wrapped around their necks, or on their chests. She wasn't surprised that the men were in company of women, after all she had heard tales of men who were at seas for weeks, and even months at a time, seeking women for pleasure.

No, she wasn't surprised by the men with women of pleasure, but she was shocked at seeing such open displays of sexual want and need. And the sight of the men with women on their laps, made Charlotte's thoughts turn from them, to Captain Kidd.

She thought of the kiss they shared, the moment too hard to pass up when their faces were inches from each other. She thought of the desire she felt for him in that moment, and now. And when she thought of Captain Kidd in such a way, she felt her heart pounding, her mouth go dry, and her hands shake.

'I've never felt this way before.'


	7. Chapter 7

Charlotte didn't know how lon they'd be docked at Salt Key Bay, but she would take every opportunity she had to enjoy as much of the bay as she could. She had heeded the captains warning about the men on the bay, though she had pushed the warning to the back of her mind.

While standing on the boardwalk, just past where the ship was docked, Charlotte closed her eyes and let the warm breeze sweep over her face. From what she had seen of the Carribean, she had loved the warm beaches and beautiful blue waters.

She loved the warmth as it touched and kissed her skin, unlike the cold and wet weather of London. It was a nice change to be able to see the sun, feel its warmth without the threat of clouds, fog and rain. "Ye gon' stand there all day, lass or are ye gon' join us?" Charlotte glanced over her shoulder and stepped aside for some of the crew to pass, her face growing hot as they smirked and winked at her.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I'll...I'll go." She shuffled her feet though hadn't taken another step toward the small village. She was suddenly afraid and nervous to be away from the ship.

The ship was her safety, her shield. Here, on shore, she was exposed. No one could get to her if she was on the ship, but here she was vulnerable. But the feeling of vulnerability passed when she started walking along the boardwalk and further into the village.

Her eyes moved constantly as she walked, never staying on one thing for long before moving to the next. She kept her pace slow as she looked everything over the various buildings along the boardwalk, some homes and some businesses.

"Lass! Ducane!" Charlotte whipped her head to the side, eyebrows furrowed as she looked for the person calling her name. "Ducane! This way!" Charlotte turned right and walked along the wooden path, walking closer to the person calling her name.

When she got to the end of the path, she came to a wooden shack with various bottles behind the counter, a man standing in the booth with a few brown bottles in his hand. She frowned and looked around the area, eyes sweeping over the few men she recognized from the ship. "Come here, lass! Join us for a drink."

Hesitantly, Charlotte stepped up the table they were sitting at, and sat upon the only empty chair. As she sat down, a bottle was placed in front of her, half gone. She licked her lips nervously, feeling the weight of the men's gazed upon her. "Go on lass," Charlotte grabbed the bottle in her hand and lifted it to her lips, nose nearly burning from the smell of the strong liquid inside.

"Take a drink!" Charlotte spoke a silent prayer and patted her lips, letting the liquid fill her mouth. When the liquid coated her tongue, Charlotte swallowed as quickly as possible, coughing as the liquid stole the breathe from her.

"First ones the hardest, lassie." A pat on the back from the man to her left, sent her lurching forward, eyes wide. "It gets easier after that." Charlotte licked her lips, wincing at the left over drops of rum that burned slightly.

"Never drank before, eh?" Charlotte had wine before, both red and white, though she preferred a sweet red. Rum and ale, was not something she had tried before, and she had to admit that her first taste of rum, had stung.

"Just wine." She still felt nervous as she sat with the crew, though the promise the captain had made was echoing loudly in her mind.

'No harm will come to you by my crew.' It was reassuring, but there were other men on the bay, other privateers and pirates it had seemed, and she was not immune to their stares.

As the man next to her stood and walked to the bar, the intent to get more drinks, Charlotte looked around the tavern at the other men and the few women. The women that were there were draped over the men's laps, their arms wrapped around their necks, or on their chests. She wasn't surprised that the men were in company of women, after all she had heard tales of men who were at seas for weeks, and even months at a time, seeking women for pleasure.

No, she wasn't surprised by the men with women of pleasure, but she was shocked at seeing such open displays of sexual want and need. And the sight of the men with women on their laps, made Charlotte's thoughts turn from them, to Captain Kidd.

She thought of the kiss they shared, the moment too hard to pass up when their faces were inches from each other. She thought of the desire she felt for him in that moment, and now. And when she thought of Captain Kidd in such a way, she felt her heart pounding, her mouth go dry, and her hands shake.

'I've never felt this way before.'

—

James was not just here to restock on supplies and let the crew rest. There was another matter than he had to attend to, and it involved Charlotte. It wasn't just that her father had offered a high reward for her safe arrival to Havana, it was what her arrival to Havana meant.

Charlotte thought that she was simply being summoned to Havana to see her father, but James knew and thought better. Her arrival, he had found out, in Havana would also bring a few Templars to the area.

Her father was a member and supporter of the Templars, and as such had promised Charlotte to one of the members in marriage. It presented an opportunity to eliminate the Templars that were seeking the Observatory, one the assassin's wished to take.

The problem was that Charlotte knew none of this. She herself had said her father hadn't been there all of her life, and she didn't know much of him. She wouldn't have known her father was a Templar and clearly her mother didn't tell her.

She was innocent, untarnished by the twisted ideals the Templars held, but upon reaching Havana, she would be forced into their world. She would be caught in the crossfire and become a target herself.

It was something Mary Read knew she had to prevent.


	8. Chapter 8

It was in the darkest hour of the night when a crack of thunder woke Charlotte from her slumber. It was deafening almost, the thunder. When she shot awake, eyes wide and chest rising and falling rapidly, she cast a glance to the man sleeping beside her.

Captain Kidd was still asleep, though it looked like he was coming out of it. Charlotte was awakened by the thunder and as another crack of thunder echoed through the cabin, a small shriek left her mouth, finally bringing Captain Kidd out of his slumber. "Charlotte, what's going on? Why are ye screaming?" Another clap of thunder and then the door to the cabin was tossed open, a crew member storming inside.

"Captain! We're headed for the thick of a storm! Yer needed on deck!" When the crew member stepped back outside, Captain Kidd made quick work to get up and put his coat on.

Before he left the cabin, Charlotte saw him look back at her, frown on his handsome face. She could see something familiar in his brown eyes, worry possibly, though it was faint. "Stay inside the cabin, lass. No matter what happens, don't go on deck. The waves could wash ye away in a heartbeat."

"You'll be okay, won't you? Nothing will happen? You'll be fine?" She couldn't control her growing feelings for the captain anymore than she could control her heartbeat it was something she was undeniably afraid of, she had to be honest, but she couldn't stop it.

He was a pirate, a breed of men who enjoyed the company of women and the taste of rum. But she had feelings for him. He was a breed of men who plundered all they could, cared only for gold and gems, yet she still had feelings for him. She was afraid of how she felt around him, her heart pounded and her hands shook. She was struck in awe when he would look at her with those intense brown eyes, that small smirk, and his smooth voice.

And yet she still had feelings for him. "Captain?" She felt his eyes sweeping over her, and then the space between them closed. His hands were on her cheeks, his lips attached to hers. He was kissing her as if the world would end the moment he pulled away. The kiss was intense and it stole the breath from her lungs and ignited a fire in her belly.

"James," He pulled away and placed his forehead against hers, their noses brushing. "Call me James." When a commotion was heard on board, Charlotte felt James pull away, leaving her standing alone in the cabin.

The thunder still roared outside and the waves were still rocking the ship back and forth rather violently, but Charlotte felt immune to it all. At the moment, all she could feel was James' lips on hers.

When they had approached Nassau, the gulls were shrieking and flying overhead, the crew cheering as they docked. James felt less excited to be in Nassau, the feeling intensified as he saw the Queen Anne's Revenge, the JackDaw and La Concorde. The three pirates he considered friends would no doubt give him a damned time about the woman on board.

No doubt, James wouldn't hear an end to the badgering about why he had a woman on board. But that was hardly the prominent worry that was plaguing James. It was rather the promise he made to Charlotte.

He promised he wouldn't hold her back from Havana, but now he was in a deep predicament. He couldn't allow the woman to freely go to Havana knowing that she would face an arranged marriage to a Templar. If she were to marry the Templar she was supposed to, then she would become a target of the assassin's, and she surely would be killed.

It was not something he wished on the woman, not while she was oblivious to the nature of the Templars. And if he was going to be honest with himself, not just as James, but as Mary...if Mary was going to be honest, she was starting to feel something more than just mere attraction.

She was starting to fall in love with the woman on board. And she didn't want to let her go. She didn't think she could let her go.

Even as the ship was docked and the crew began to descend the plank for the boardwalk, Mary stood on board, dressed as James, her hand gripping the wood railing tightly in her hands.

Mary was an assassin, an enemy of the Templars who fought to keep them from gaining control over the free world. She was also a pirate who lived a dangerous lifestyle.

She didn't think she could have time to fall in love and take a lover. She didn't think her mentor would even allow her to, especially one with ties to a Templar supporter. However Mary couldn't shut off her emotions, she couldn't shut herself down to feeling love, lust and desire. She couldn't shut off the part of her that wished she could take a woman as a lover, as a wife perhaps.

Even though she tried, she couldn't. And that was dangerous enough in itself. How could she be expected to take out her targets, try and convince Edward to think of others than himself, keep Charlotte from Havana and from marrying a Templar, and find the observatory with the assassin's?

"Bloody hell, Mary. You've done it now." Mary muttered under her breath and stepped away from the railing, knowing she couldn't put off going to shore any longer.


	9. Chapter 9

She could hear the commotion in the tavern well before she had stepped foot on a single stair that led to the tavern. From halfway down the street, Charlotte could hear the shouts and cheers on men, and a few women.

She would be alone at the tavern this moment, the crew she usually drank with were under orders of Captain Kidd to secure provisions for the trip before they left again. Charlotte was not instructed to help, and she was not going with them. Nassau would remain her home until she found passage to Havana, and reluctantly she thought this is where she would part ways with the handsome captain.

It wasn't that she wanted to, because she didn't. She wanted to stay with him at sea where she was free to think for herself, be herself. She didn't want to go to Havana to see her estranged father, and he forced to take the company of the dull minded high society citizens of Havana.

She was free on the ocean, and the two weeks she had spent with the handsome captain had been the best two weeks she could remember. However, it was a short two weeks and the time had come for her to be freed of James' ship.

Her first stop in Nassau, or rather, her first task would be to find some sort of job that didn't require her to sleep with men. She was hoping that the tavern would be looking for help, though dealing with various drunken Pirates was not exactly what she had wanted, it was better than the other option.

"I will not sell myself to men." Charlotte muttered under her breath and hesitated when she saw the rickety wooden steps leading to the tavern.

The shouts and cheers she had heard earlier had died off, though there was still loud chatter from pirates drinking and talking amongst each other. Charlotte knew if she wanted to start paying her way to Havana, she would have to climb the steps, face the drunken pirates and ask the tavern owner for a job.

"I can do this." Charlotte placed her hand on the rail and step by step, she climbed the tavern stairs.

When she came to the top step and was able to look around the small tavern, her eyes swept over the various men staring her down. They were either looking at her curiously, or lewdly. It sent shivers down her spine as she felt lusty looks being thrown her way.

Even with the presence of 'dancers' there were still not enough women for every man, and upon her arrival, she felt like a rabbit among wolves. She inches forward slowly, keeping her head held high, eyes forward as she focused on the wooden tavern atop littlered with various drinks.

"Excuse me..." She brushed past a group of men, her eyes widening when one of them reached out and palmed her ass, a chuckle leaving his mouth.

"Haven't seen ye around, lass. I'd remember if I did. Ye got a nice ass and tits to match." Charlotte's face grew hot and a squeal left her mouth as she dove toward the man behind the counter, gripping the wood tightly in her hands.

"Help ye with something?" She licked her lips nervously and leaned in, voice hushed and quiet.

"I'm looking for a job. I need work." The man in front of her kept his face neutral, though he looked behind her toward the men who had grabbed at her.

"It's a barmaid or a whore. And I can't promise ye'll surive the later. Young thing like yerself ye'd be torn apart." She cast a glance over her shoulder at the men still leering at her and frowned.

"What do you mean?" The man reached out and grabbed her hand in his, eyes sweeping over her.

"'S been a long time since a lass as fair and light haired and ye has come 'round. The men in these parts'd fight over ye like wolves over scraps." Another shudder ran through her, though she would have to thank the man for his honesty.

"A barmaid then? I need work." The man looked past Charlotte again, then his eyes came to rest on her.

"Aye. Names Matthew. This tavern is me own. Gladly need the help lass, though ye'll need a tough skin to deal with the likes of these men." Charlotte didn't have tough skin, rather she was quite sensitive. But she was sure she'd develop some. She hoped.

"Charlotte. Thank you. I appreciate this." Matthew gave her a curt nod and motioned with his head for her to walk around the side.

When she stood there, he opened a door and stepped out of the small shack, before handing her a medium sized wooden tray, followed by a slee of rum bottles.

"Yer job'll be to get the drinks and any food they want. If they get hands, ye tell me or ye knock em down a peg." When she had her instructions, Matthew gave her a small push toward a table with three men sitting down, and away she went to work.

Mary was kicking herself for acting a fool. She had told Charlotte over and over that she would be free to leave when they reached Nassau, and like the fool she felt she was, Charlotte had listened.

The woman had left the ship early with borrowed clothes from Mary, and she hadn't seen Charlotte since. Mary was hoping that she would've run into her in Nassau without having to track her down, but Mary wasn't so lucky.

When It was near the end of the day and the sun started to set, Mary had to meet her pirate brothers for a drink, 'specially with the hopes of convincing Edward to get his head out of his ass and work with the assassin's.

As Mary approached the tavern, she was distracted by the three men she was supposed to meet sitting around a table. She swept her brown eyes over them, and then paid all her attention to the conversation they were in.

Vane had his elbow on the table, chin in hand, gazing bright eyed at a woman, a faint smirk on his face. Thatch and Kenway sat alongside him, clearly amused by whatever was happening with Vane.

"Kidd! Get up here!" Mary stepped up the steps and when she turned the corner, jealousy struck her.

Charlotte was holding a wooden tray, clearly belonging to the bar and clearly the new barmaid. What had really made Mary's jealousy grow, was the smile Vane was sending Charlotte's way, his hand touching her waist softly.

"Kidd!" Mary grit her teeth and clenched her hands into fists as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

"You've ordered nothing new for the last hour, Captain. I hardly think remembering it impressive." Charlotte's soft voice sent shivers up and down Mary's spine, making the woman in disguise' stomach clench.

"Would ye join me for a rum, lass? Got a nice spot for you." Vane pat his lap and spread his legs, smirking and chortling when Charlotte's fave grew warm and flushed.

"That's the second time ye've grown warm, lass. Am I affecting ye?" His hand moved up her wrist and he gently pulled her closer, his arm wrapping around her waist.

Mary's eyes fixed into a glare and she crossed her arms over her chest and made her way to the table, cocking an eyebrow up at Vane. "Harassing members of me crew, Vane?" Her tone became possessive as she saw his eyes still locked on Charlotte's.

"Captain Kidd! Can I get you a rum?" She stepped away from Vane and swept her eyes over Mary, a faint blush creeping up her neck.

"Aye. Run." Her voice was clipped as she spoke with Charlotte, though it wasn't aimed toward her. It was aimed toward Vane and the bastards wandering hands.

"Right away." When Charlotte had walked away, Mary fixed her narrowed gaze on Vane, her mood growing sourer as he leered after Charlotte.

"'Ow'd ye come to meet a lass such as that, Kidd? Steal her from the coast?" Mary turned away from Vane and glanced toward Edward, her head tilting slightly.

"Attacked a ship in the mid months, few weeks back. Found her in the bottom of the schooner. Said she 'ad a passage paid from England to Havana by er father." Mary watched Charlotte with her deep brown eyes, a rift in her conscience about whether or not to let her go, or keep her on Nassau.

If Mary were to protest Charlotte leaving, and try and make her stay, then Mary would continue to pursue her as a lover. Of course then Mary would have to admit the truth that 'James' was actually a woman.

And if Mary let Charlotte go to Havana, and let her marry a Templar without stepping in, than down the line, Mary would have to kill her. She didn't want to, and she didn't want it to come to that, but Mary would have no choice.

Not when the creed demanded it.

"And the woman? Will no one come for her?" Mary locked eyes with Edward, knowing the glint in his eyes over the promise of a few reales.

"Who knows, mate. Lass said she'd work for her passage." Mary licked her lips and when Charlotte arrived with her rum, Mary didn't hesitate a moment before throwing her head back and taking a long swift swing of her rum.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the third night since Charlotte had started working as a bar maid, and it was the third night that brought James Kidd back to the tavern, this time alone. He wasn't with Edward Kenway, one of her favourite men who frequented the tavern, or Edward Thatch, also known as Blackbeard.

The man absolutely terrified her, yet she loved hearing his tales of sailing. Even though he was perceived as the devil, there was an odd charm about the terrifying pirate.

But none were with James. He came alone and he sat alone at the table near the end. As Charlotte walked over to his table, she placed her hands on the chair opposite of him and cleared her throat, bringing James out of his thoughts. "Good evening, James. Can I get you anything?" He raised his head and locked eyes with her, creating a deep warmth that spread through her body.

"Aye. Rum would be nice." Charlotte turned on her heel and walked back to the bar top, reaching over and grabbing a bottle. As she held it in her hands, Charlotte took a moment to stare at her reflection in the glass. She only looked for s moment before pulling her eyes from her reflection, and making her way back to James' table.

"Thank ye, love." Charlotte set the bottle down and then returned her hands to her sides, frowning when James took a long swig from his bottle, nearly hissing as he set it down.

"Are you alright?" She hadn't been back to the ship since they had docked, either too afraid to step foot on board, or afraid that she'd never want to leave, Charlotte wasn't sure.

She had missed being on the ship and sleeping in bed with James. In England the very idea of sleeping in the same bed with a man you were not married to was absolutely scandalous. If her and her mothers dearly departed friends could've seen her, or heard what she thought of James, they'd spring out of their graves just to throttle her.

But there was a world of difference between Nassau and England. The two cities were worlds apart, and with a different set of ideals and morals. Here, in Nassau, freedom for all and above all was what the island was about. Freedom to make your own choices and do what you pleased without prosecution, it was a Pirates haven.

Many men had departed from England just to have a taste of the freedom Nassau and the surrounding islands provided, and it was here that Charlotte had felt a slice of her own freedom. Though her freedoms would surely end the moment she got to Havana.

"James?" She questioned him again, for the second time asking if he was alright. This time, as she felt his eyes sweep over her, she felt the heat building.

It started as a flame in her belly, warm and welcomed. Every moment that had passed with James staring at her like he was now, ignited the flames and made them course through her body. No part of her went untouched from the fire James had started.

"Edward Kenway is a louse." Charlotte bit her bottom lip to stop a snort from leaving her mouth Edward Kenway was one of her favourite pirates that frequented the tavern, often finding his quick wit amusing.

"A louse? Captain Edward Kenway? Surely you can't be speaking of the Devil of the sea." She had heard of his reputation, along with Blackbeard's, Vane's and Hornigold's, and of course James'.

"Aye. A louse. Thinks of nothing but gold and riches. Louse could be doin' so much more with his life. 'Stead he wastes his time tearing down his life." She furrowed her eyebrows and moved her hands from her sides, to her back.

"He's a pirate, James. Isn't that what you all chase after? Rum, gold, gems and women?" At her accusation, she saw him raise his head and cock his eyebrow.

"What's the point of chasing after gold if at the end of yer life, yer alone? What life will be 'ave if he has no one in it? There's more to life than gold and gems." Trying to tease him, Charlotte shifted her weight again, this time her left hip popped out and her hands resting on her right.

"More to life than gems and gold? Don't tell the others how you feel, Captain Kidd. They'll start saying you're a poor excuse for a pirate." As she watched his face change, there was an underlying expression of longing that had crossed his face.

She had easily recognized the feeling of longing. After her mother died, Charlotte had longed for nothing more than to bring her back.

"Aye. Wouldn't be the first time. 'Ey'd be no better for it. Longing and wanting things they can't 'ave. Or seeking gems and gold and on their deathbed they 'ave no one by their side. Not a life worth living." Charlotte felt her heart pounding when James raked his eyes up and down her frame, smirking when he finished.

"Thanks for the rum, love."


	11. Chapter 11

As the weeks turned to months, and Charlotte had begun to fall into a routine, the farther she actually became from her goal of sailing to Havana. As she started to settle into Nassau, becoming less easily irritated by the Pirates that hung about the tavern, and more accustomed to their drunken habits, the more she wished to stay in Nassau.

It was like a breath of fresh air, Nassau. Even if it was a haven for Pirates, their women of leisure and countless bottles of rum, it was freeing. And it was a feeling Charlotte had never truly felt before. She had never really felt free to make her own path in the world, especially back in London.

Her mother, God rest her soul, worked tirelessly to make sure Charlotte kept up a proper reputation. Her mother had high hopes that Charlotte would catch the eye of a wealthy businessman, a marriage between them bringing much needed wealth.

Charlotte knew she wouldn't be happy in a marriage of convenience. She also knew her mother would tell her that a marriage built purely on love was a fairytale. And eventually she would come to love her husband, in a marriage for wealth.

Still, as much as Charlotte had missed her mother and wished she had not passed, she couldn't lie and say she wasn't relieved that a convenient marriage was out the window. With her father estranged, and her home currently in the heart of pirate land, Charlotte was free.

She was free to do as she wished and love who she wished. She was free to experience life without the expectations of English society. She was free to drink as much rum as she pleased and hear the blood chilling stories of the Pirates that frequented Nassau.

"Free..." Charlotte spoke the word under her breath. It was a word with such a strong meaning to her. It made Charlotte think of the various people she had met in her time in Nassau, though none affected her more than Captain James Kidd.

The bastard son of the late Captain William Kidd, James' reputation was said to be of a man twice the devil his father was. Though Charlotte had seen nothing but respect from him.

"Aye. The man is as mean as they come." Charlotte had asked Matthew about the captain and his reputation one morning while the air was still crisp.

"Though none is as bad as the devil himself, Blackbeard. The man has earned his reputation, it was not just given to him." She had heard and spoke with Blackbeard a few times, Charlotte didn't doubt his reputation. But she enjoyed his stories and all he had to offer when it comes to tales of the sea.

"Rum! Need another rum!" Charlotte was pulled out of her midday dreams and focused back on her usual task, bringing rum to the Pirates that needed it.

When she carried the wooden tray with 5 bottles of rum to the table expecting her, Charlotte found a few familiar faces. Captain Edward Kenway, still one of her favourites other than James, Blackbeard and Vane, though there were two others she either had not seen before, or had hardly recognized.

"Rum for you all." She set the tray down and then bottles of rum, eyes moving from Kenway to the new pirates.

"Captain Hornigold and Captain Rackham." Edward must've seen her puzzled face, as he quickly introduced Charlotte to the two of them.

"'Magine You've seen Hornigold before. The other bastard is a new face, I reckon." When she looked over Rackham and his wandering gaze, Charlotte felt a few warning bells ringing in her head.

She didn't get a good feeling about Rackham, though it may have purely been the way he was looking at her like she was his next meal. Regardless of how she felt, Charlotte forced a smile and stood back and grabbed her wooden tray from the table.

Before she left, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. When she looked down at the hand grabbing her, she felt relieved to see it was Edward and not Vane or the new seedy one.

"Ye still looking to go to Havana? Or have he made enough to pay for passage?" She held the tray tightly in front of her, the thought of Havana now bringing anxiety instead of hope.

"I-" she hesitated and licked her lips. "I have enough. Almost. Another few weeks." God, when she thought of Havana she felt sick. She had made such a big fuss about going to Havana, especially to James, she felt like if she hadn't gone now, it would weigh on her.

"Have ye told, Kidd?" At the mention of James' name, Charlotte felt like she had been burned.

It had been weeks, nearing a month since she had seen the man. The last time she seen him, the captain had been none too shy about his smirk and his secret touches. The way he grasped her wrist and looked at her reminded her of the kisses they shared on the ship.

Then he left. He up and left without speaking to her and she hadn't heard from him since. Still, she felt his affect. The very mention of his name had brought a warmth to her belly and a shiver down her spine.

"I haven't seen Captain Kidd in nearly a month. If I choose to go to Havana it is of my own free will. I owe captain Kidd my thanks in bringing me here, but frankly that is it. I owe him nothing more." Charlotte yanked her wrist from Edward's grip and turned on her heel, walking away from the Pirates, in a considerably worsened mood.

Mary Read couldn't believe the damned luck she was having. After tracking and stalking her targets for weeks, following their every move, plotting their kills down the last detail, she was interrupted by Kenway.

Not only was she interrupted by Kenway, her hand was forced and she had to reveal her secret to him. 'James' was her ruse and she was truly a woman. After his mild shock came the berating. His disbelief that she was a woman, and then his amusement.

Following his shock, disbelief and amusement, came the questions. Why was 'he' really a she? Because women didn't have the freedom men did. Had she told anyone else? Very few.

"Jaysus, man. Ye had me fooled." Mary grit her teeth and stepped closer to Edward, her hidden blade pressing every so slightly against his crotch.

"I warned ye Kenway. Tell anyone about this, and ye'll find yerself becoming a eunuch." When Mary had removed her hidden blade from his crotch, she turned and expected that to be the end of it.

"Have you told Charlotte?" Mary froze on the spot, her muscles taught and rigid.

"Jaysus, Kidd! Ye haven't even told her? The poor lass thinks yer a man and is pining for ye! Ye haven't even told her-" Mary turned and once again, for the third time, threaten Kenway.

"Yer gonna keep my secret a secret. Especially from her. It is my responsibility to tell her. And I will. In time." Mary had thought about Charlotte every night since she had left.

Charlotte had plagued her thoughts, warping her dreams. Every time she closed her eyes at the end of the day, she saw Charlotte. She thought of Charlotte's skin against her own, bare flesh against bare flesh. She thought about what it would feel like to take Charlotte into her bed and spend hours kissing every inch of her skin.

"She thinks yer a man, lass." Mary felt saw Edward step up beside her, a small smirk on his face.

"Imagine her surprise when she finds out the man she wants is really a woman." While Edward was getting a laugh out of this, Mary's mood had turned sour.

She didn't want Edward to know her secret. She wanted to keep up the ruse, and hoped Edward would keep his mouth shut.

"The lass isn't happy with ye, Kidd. She's right pissed. Got 'erself all worked up over ye lesbing and not saying nothing." Mary couldn't exactly tell Charlotte where she was going, and it wasn't any of the lass's business, though the fact that Charlotte was pissed, meant she still held affection for Mary.

"Still plans on leaving to Havana. Told her she should speak with you. Since you were the one to save her and all." Mary strode down the path toward her ship, stopping short of the beach to pull her hair back.

"'M going to Nassau next before going you Tulum." Mary tied her bandana around her forehead and sized Edward up, lips curling into a small smile.

"Don't expect to find a happy lass waiting for ye." Honestly, Mary wouldn't expect anything different.


	12. Chapter 12

"The last time I saw him, he gave me this devil may care smirk and told me Edward Kenway was a louse. Why should I care if he is coming back to nassau or not?" With a scowl on her face, Charlotte moved from the bar to the tables and folded out the rum that was wanted.

Her bad mood could've been on account of it raining cats and dogs last night, and water getting into her rented home. But more likely, it was on account that she had heard through the grapevine that Captain James Kidd and his crew would be returning to Nassau any day.

After their last few encounters, and their kisses, Charlotte should've been elated that he was back. After all, she harboured affection for the handsome captain, though she also harboured irritation. She was miffed that he had left without so much of a goodbye, and with no letter.

"Shouldn't be surprised. Pirates are pricks." Since she had been a barmaid and had been stuck around the Pirates that frequented th island, she had found herself getting looser with her tongue and her propriety.

"All pricks." Charlotte slammed the tray she used to hold the rum bottles down on the counter, and scowled heavily at Matthew.

"Who pissed in your porridge?" When he raised an eyebrow and attempted to get her to lighten up, Charlotte swore under her breath.

"Didn't you hear the news? The elusive Captain James Kidd is returning to Nassau." Try as she might, her irritation with James would surely fizzle and die the moment she saw his brown eyes on her. There was a devilish charm about him that she couldn't resist, even if she tried.

"Ah. Another lass who's heart has been stolen by a pirate. Something I'm used to." Charlotte rolled her eyes toward Matthew and picked up her tray full of rum and turned, adressing the crowd of pirates and privateers sitting at various tables.

When Charlotte's eyes swept over the table farthest from the bar, she felt another surge of irritation. Rackham, Vane and Hornigold were sitting around the table, expecting rum which she would bring.

Her irritation with the pirates sitting there stemmed from Vane and Rackham's attempts at sleeping with every woman that crossed their paths. Not to mention their wandering hands when they were even a little tipsy.

"Oy! Lass! Bring the rum!" Hornigold seemed to be the only one who didn't have wandering hands, though he too enjoyed the company of women.

"God help me..." When she made her way over to the table and set the rum bottles down on the table for theen, she felt a hand sliding across her waist, before it dipped down to her bum.

As she stretched out, the hand that was cupping her bum had squeezed, making her eyes widen and a gasp leave her mouth. "Nice ass ye got, lassie." Charlotte reached out and shoved Rackham's hand away from her, and when she stepped back, his drunk laughter made her skin crawl.

"Wonder what else ye got under your skirt." He placed his hand against her thigh and gripped it rather tightly, though before he could try and move her skirt apart, she reached out and shoved her hand into his chest, sending him and his chair to the floor.

"Keep your hands off me, Rackham. The only way I'd sleep with you, was if I was dying." She fixed her skirts and crossed her arms over her chest, and swept her eyes over the other two Pirates.

"Need more rum? Let me know. Otherwise piss off." When she tired, her strong facade fell and she hurriedly scurried back to the bar, her hands gripping the top tightly.

"Did I make enemies?" She locked eyes with Matthew, hoping for his answer. She watched as he looked over her, his eyes looking to where she just was, before shrugging.

"They're too drunk to give a shite it seems." A wave of relief washed through her, though it was short lived when she looked toward the beach and saw a ship with black sails approaching the harbour.

"Shit...”

———-

The first thing Mary had intended to do once she stepped on land was find Charlotte. She neeeded to speak with her, tell her the truth is what she had to do. Mary had been cursed with the inability to forget what Charlotte's lips felt like against her own. She couldn't forget the way her jaw fell open in shock when Mary kissed her, and the small moan that left her mouth.

Mary was damned with dreams of taking Charlotte to bed, and pleasuring her while she screamed Mary's name. Mary wanted her and she wanted her damn bad, even though she was under the ruse of a man.

She had hoped that Charlotte wouldn't turn from her once she found out the truth. Mary had wanted Charlotte in her bed, though that was hard if Charlotte had cut herself off from Mary.

"Docked, Captain!" When the crew had left the ship for their much needed drinks and women, Mary had followed suit.

She stepped onto the deck, dressed as James, and made her way down the wooden dock and into the worn path. As she made her way further into the city of Nassau, she wondered just what Charlotte's reaction would be. Mary knew she wouldn't be pleased that she had departed without saying something. But her level of irritation was unknown to Mary.

"Kidd! Fancy seeing you back 'ere!" Mary climbed the steps and turned the corner, adressing Rackham, Hornigold and Vane with a small nod before joining them.

As she sat down at the table, she looked over her shoulder, a hidden smirk on her face as she saw Charlotte making her way from table to table, doling out rum and taking coin.

"How long ye staying this time, Kidd?" She ignored Hornigold's question and focused on Charlotte. She hadn't seen her for nearly 3 months, and she had now just wanted to appreciate the beauty of the English woman.

"Month or two." Mary had finally answered after a few moments of silence, after which she brought her attention back to the men in front of her.

"Lassie! More rum for the newly arrived, Captain Kidd." Mary heard footsteps approaching the table, and upon feeling an arm brushing against her own, she raised her head and met Charlotte's gaze, a smirk gracing Mary's face.

"Thanks, love." Mary placed her hand on Charlotte's wrist and stopped her from pulling away just yet.

"Got a moment to speak later, love?" Mary watched Charlotte's facial expressions change from elatement to irritation, to confusion then back to irritation.

"No actually. I'm rather busy Captain Kidd, maybe in a month or two. Or three." When Charlotte pulled her wrist from Mary's grip and turned on her heel, MRy shamelessly watched her go, eyes watching heatedly as her hips swayed as she walked.

"Though luck, Kidd. Looks like ye'll he alone tonight." Mary shrugged off Hornigold's jab, and turned back to the rum sitting in front of her.

"Suppose so."


	13. Chapter 13

The crack of thunder and the darkening skies were a prequel to the rain that fell in thick and heavy sheets. It was during the start of this storm that had Charlotte throwing her cloth behind the counter. As she said goodnight and goodbye to Matthew, she walked down the stairs of the tavern, and turned around the corner.

When she lifted her head, she jumped and a small shriek left her mouth at the sight of Captain Kidd standing in front of her, a smirk on his face. Charlotte placed a hand on her chest as her heart raced, trying to get her nerves back under control.

"Scare ye?" As charlotte's breathing evened out and her heart stopped racing, her eyes narrowed toward the pirate in front of her.

"You have a habit of sneaking up on people? Scaring them to death?" When she saw a smirk cross his face, and a flash of amusement in his eyes, Charlotte further furrowed her brows.

"Just you, love." Another crack of thunder was heard behind Charlotte, and upon turning her head, she saw the darkened clouds further rolling in.

"Did you need something, Captain? I'd rather not be caught in the storm." She looked back at James with a haughty look, one that fell the moment he placed a hand on her arm.

She was frozen in place as he stepped closer to her, his hand moving up and down her arm softly. Even through her covered arm, she could feel the heat from his hand, the sensuality behind one simple touch.

"I'd like to talk to ye." Charlotte lifted her eyes from the sight of his hand on her arm, to his eyes. As she locked eyes with James, his deep brown eyes held a heated and wanting look, one that sent shivers up and down her spine.

"I have nothing to-" She was cut off by his lips on hers. She could hardly react before she was pushed back into the wooden side of the tavern. When her back hit the wooden side, a gasp left her lips as James moved his hand from her arm to her waist, drawing small circles into the cloth of her dress.

As his lips moved against hers, and his hand danced along her waist, Charlotte felt him press himself against her, his heat meeting her own. The way his lips moved against hers, the way his hand danced along her waist, was creating a heat in Charlotte that was spreading through her entire body. It was like an uncontrollable fire that would consume her body and soul. The fire was James, the fire was his lips and his hand on her waist. The fire was his need and lust for her. It was consuming her, and she didn't have the strength or want to stop it.

A loud and booming crack of thunder interrupted their heavy kiss, sending Charlotte away from James. She pushed herself away from him and stood off to his right, watching as the floodgates opened.

"We need to find shelter!" The rain was thunderous and roaring, muffling their voices.

"Come back with me to the ship." She felt his rough hand grab her own, though she hadn't moved from her spot. She had thought many times, and many nights, about following James back to his ship, forgetting about propriety, and spending the night with him.

But she was trying to hold onto her resolve. She didn't want to give in to James, not this easily. She wanted him to suffer at the anger she held for him. She wanted him to feel how she felt when she hadn't heard anything from him, not even a goodbye.

"Charlotte..." Yet as she heard him purr her name, and felt his hands coming to rest on her hips, she felt her resolve breaking. When she felt his lips on her neck, blowing on her cooling and soaked skin, she shuddered.

"'Ave something important I got to tell ye. Come back to my ship with me." Her resolve was cracking, close to shattering. How long had she dreamed of this happening? How long has she wanted to feel his hands on her body, his lips on her neck?

"I-" She licked her lips and took a slow deep breath. Her mother would surely roll over in her grave if she saw Charlotte. And she surely would've been called a harlot back in London. But if she was still going to Havana, this may be her only and last taste of freedom she could get. "Fine. I'll go."

/—-/

Mary stepped inside her cabin and shut the door behind Charlotte and herself. As she turned and faced Charlotte, she reached up to touch the bandana that was wrapped around her head. Mary was going to tell Charlotte about all of this, her being a woman, not a man and her strong need for Charlotte.

"It's bigger than I remember." She hadn't spoken yet, Mary had just watched Charlotte walk around the cabin, touching small things here and there.

"Hasn't changed." Mary cleared her throat and got Charlotte's attention, holding it for a moment.

"'Ave to tell ye something lass." Mary tugged at the knot that held her red bandana on, and upon pulling it off, she also tugged out the bun at the back of her neck. As she shook her hair out, and let it fall naturally around her face, Mary locked eyes with Charlotte.

She could see the frown on her face deepset, though there was no shock. Yet. Mary wasn't sure if Charlotte had really understood what she was trying to say, when Charlotte moved and began coming closer to her.

"You're a woman." She said it plainly. She didn't hesitate to say it, and there was no anger on her face. She wasn't shocked, and upon feeling Charlotte's hand on Mary's cheek, Mary raised an eyebrow, surprised herself

"We spent countless nights together sharing a bed, Captain. I am not so clueless as to ignore the lack of a penis. Even if you hadn't meant to, you tend to get close during the late hours of the night." Mary cracked a smile and stepped closer, her hands grabbing Charlotte's waist, and yanked her forward.

"And ye kept up my ruse instead of asking me?" When Mary saw Charlotte shrug, she reached out with one hand and brushed her wet hair behind her ear. Mary was too far gone to ignore the English woman and pass her off as a simple lay, though she almost wanted to.

If Mary could pretend that Charlotte was nothing more than a woman for pleasure, it would make things a hell of a lot easier. She wouldn't have to worry about Charlotte being here alone while she was gone, or Charlotte falling to the hands of Templars. But Mary was far too gone.

"There's s reason you hid yourself as a man. And I have to respect that. Though..." Charlotte turned her eyes from Mary, her bottom lip trapped between her top teeth. "You're a woman, Captain. I'm a woman. Two women who lay together and are intimate...is it not wrong?"

Mary placed her hands on Charlotte's face and brushed her thumbs against her cheekbones. She was watching her, eyes taking in every inch of her face, feeling her heart pound and swell.

"Wrong to who? Clergy? There's no clergy out here lass. Wrong to the king of England? Not 'ere either. Who can say it's wrong? It's desire and passion, lust and love. No one can or should say what it right and wrong. A woman can love a woman and a man can love a man." Mary leaned in and brushed her nose against Charlotte's, their lips barely brushing.

"It is not an opinion many share." Mary pulled Charlotte closer as she spoke, mary's hands dipping further down her waist.

"Small minded people." Mary muttered and silenced Charlotte's arguments further by connecting their lips in another kiss. Mary worked her lips against Charlotte's, nibbling her lips softly. Mary kissed with the intention of stealing Charlotte's breath away, while showing her how much she was wanted; Mary pulled away, she looked down at the woman standing before her, chest rising and falling rapidly, a smile gracing her face.


	14. Explicit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I wrote this late at night and didn’t have a chance to edit it

'Small minded people lass,' a kiss was placed on her neck, slow and teasing, sensual and passionate. 'Not Like you and I.' Mary's voice echoed in Charlotte's head as she felt the other woman's lips upon her heated and flushed skin.

Charlotte could only think of Mary, and her hands, as Mary licked and nibbled her neck, her hands grasping and pulling at the ties in front of her dress. All she could see, smell and feel was Mary, her touch was electrifying, making Charlotte's throat grow tighter, making it hard to utter even the smallest moans.

"Don't 'old back on me now, lass. I wan' hear everything you've got." Charlotte had attempted to pull back from Mary, to look at her better, but when she had moved even an inch, she felt one of Mary's hands against her backside, and the other on the back of her neck.

"Yer not gon' pull away from me now lass. All I want is to 'ear a little whimper, a hearty moan." Charlotte's heart was pounding loudly in her chest, hammering even, as Mary's lips moved down her neck to her collarbone, teeth grazing against the skin leading to her breasts.

She was in a precarious situation, one her father and mother would never approve of, the society her mother wanted her to be part of would send her to the workhouse for, but Charlotte found herself cursing at them.

It felt too good, too wonderfully and blissful for her to give a damn about what they thought; what they would think.

"Focus on me, Charlotte. Whatever yer thinking of, it can wait." The sound of fabric ripping broke her from her thoughts, and when she focused, the smirking and devilish face of Mary was looking back at her.

It wasn't until Charlotte felt a cool breeze against her breasts, that she realized what had happened. Mary had ripped her dress, probably after getting tired of the ties, and Charlotte was now bare before the pirate in front of her.

Not getting the time to think about her sudden nudity, or react, the next sensation Charlotte felt against her bare chest was hot and wet. The feeling of Mary's mouth on her breast, suckling at her like a babe, had Charlotte arching her back and moaning Mary's name like a prayer.

"Mary...Oh, Mary..." Charlotte lifted a hand and placed it against Mary'a hair, her fingers weaving into her dark locks, tugging her head closer to her taught nipples. "Mary!" A shriek left Charlotte's mouth when Mary suddenly pulled away, and threw the Charlotte over her shoulder.

Charlotte briefly closed her eyes, the room spinning for a moment. When she felt a mattress beneath her back, she opened her eyes, wishing she had closed them again. Mary kneeled above her, eyes full of wanton lust, darker than Charlotte had ever seen them. The very look in her eyes reminded Charlotte of a predator, deadly and powerful, ready to strike its prey.

/—/

"Love the way ye say my name, harlot." Mary had growled low before she tugged the remainder of Charlotte's dress away and tossed it behind her.

"So ye like it when I talk ye all dirty like?" Mary knew there was no denying it. When she had called Charlotte a harlot, Mary knew it turned her on. She could see the little shiver running down her spine, and the way her eyes widened. Mary knew Charlotte liked what she was saying, but Mary also knew she couldn't cross a certain line.

"N-no..." Mary smirked and licked her lips before leaning in and pressing a kiss to the shell of Charlotte's ear.

"I think ye do." Mary's left hand grazed her hardened nipple, twisting and pinching the bud before her fingers danced across her stomach. She circled her belly button, fingers light and soft, drawin moans and whimpers from the woman below her.

"Ye wont admit it, but me calling ye a harlot made ye shiver." Her fingers moved further south to Charlotte's thighs. Even from the top of her thighs, Mary could tell Charlotte was soaked, she didn't need to go further to know the woman was in need of release.

"Mary please-" Mary cut Charlotte off and left her gasping when she leaned in and swiped her tongue against her soaked slit, capturing her thick juices on her tongue. When the taste of Charlotte coated her tongue, Mary licked her lips and groaned softly, her fingers digging into Charlotte's thighs.

"Yer sweet like wine." Mary hadn't hesitated in diving back in, her tongue swiping against her slit again, licking and slurping the juices from Charlotte as if Mary were dying. Mary had never had s woman taste so sweet, so addictive until now. The way Charlotte's wetness coated her tongue and throat, her sweet juices, made Mary's head nearly spin.

"I need more of ye." Mary clamped down on Charlotte's thighs and pushed her face further into the woman's thighs and slit. Without giving her notice, Mary shoved her tongue inside the woman's sweet apex, filling her.

"Mary! Oh God, Mary!" She smirked against Charlotte diving ever deeper in her warmth. When she moved her tongue inside her hot hole, Mary felt Charlotte's hand clenching the back of her head, forcing her closer.

Mary's hand grabbed Charlotte's thighs, her fingers digging into her skin as she worked her tongue inside her hot core. She knew Charlotte was a virgin, she could feel the barrier that kept Mary from pressing further, and Mary knew she would have to stop there. She didn't wish to take Charlotte's virginity the first time they had been intimate. For right now, Mary was focused on charlotte feeling a proper orgasm.

"Yer getting tighter lass. Won't be long until ye coat me tongue." Mary had pulled her head away from her swollen slit and clit, both covered in saliva and juices.

"I've never..." Mary placed her lipsnover Charlotte's silencing her. She kissed the woman beneath her softly, slowly. Mary wanted Charlotte to feel at ease and comfortable with her first orgasm.

"It'll feel good. You'll scream my name and arch your back. It'll feel like euphoria washing over ye." Mary placed another soft kiss to Charlotte's lips before kissing down her body, back to her swollen slit.

"Ye'll wan' do this over and over." Mary pushed her lips against Charlotte's clit, taking the hard and soaked nub into her mouth, flicking her tongue against it. She felt Charlotte's thigh open further, giving her more room to devour her wonderful heat.

"Don't hold back, ye harlot. I wanna hear ye scream my name." Mary dove back in, sucking and licking the clit in front of her, tasting Charlotte over and over. When Charlotte arched her back and tried to close her thighs, after opening them wider before, Mary placed her hands against her smooth skin and pushed them open and held them down.

"Yer getting close, love. I can feel it." Mary moved her attention from her swollen clit to her gushing slit. Placing her mouth firmly against her soaked slit, Mary shoved her tongue into her tightened hole, encouraged by the gasps and wanton moans from charlotte.

"Mary! More! I need more! Oh god!" It was music to her ears, and encouragement for Mary. She knew Charlotte wouldn't last much longer by the tightening of her walls around Mary's tongue.

Chsrlotte's hand returned to Mary's head, pushing her face further into her slick, wet heat. Mary knew she had released the beast that needed to be fed in Charlotte, and she was going to indulge in every moment.

"It feels too good...too hot..." Mary flicked her tongue inside of Charlotte over and over. Every movement of her tongue had brought Charlotte closer to release, but it was only when Mary had looked up at Charlotte, and locked eyes with her, that she felt Charlotte tighten around her tongue, her orgasm achieved.

As Mary listened to charlotte scream her name, her whole body quaking, she slurped at the wetness that was being released, the thickness that coated her tongue, long desired by Mary.

"Oh God...that was unlike anything I'd felt before..." Mary continued to suck what was left, and when she was done, she pulled away and stood, smirking at the woman below her.

Mary watched as charlotte's chest rose and fell rapidly, her eyes wide and her body nearly frozen as she tried to come down from her high. Mary had seen in before in women who were not experienced in pleasure.

"Mary I'd never..." Mary heard Cherlotte's voice trail off, and took this opportunity to strip down to her underthings, before coming to lay beside Charlotte.

"Ye need yer rest, Charlotte. Just lay here." Mary pulled Chsrlotte into her arms, tightening her grip around the woman, her head on Mary's chest.

"Sometime later I'll teach ye how to pleasure me. But right now, ye need yer sleep." Mary shifted in bed, bringing Charlotte's body closer to her, their legs becoming entwined.

"I didn't know I could feel like that. It was...wonderful." When a shiver ran down Charlotte's spine, Mary brought the light blanket folded on the shelf above them down, covering the pair of them.

"Ye need yer rest, lass. Sleep." Mary waited until she felt, and heard, Charlotte's breathing even out, and when she was sure she was sleeping, Mary placed a soft kiss to her lips, then her forehead.


	15. Chapter 15

Mary left too quickly for Charlotte's liking, and the memory of the night you two shared was bright and brazen. She dreamed of her touch every night she was gone, the feeling of her lips on Charlotte's skin a buffer until she was here again in person.

To keep her mind free from worry, she continued working at the tavern with Matthew, and the new woman, Anne.

Anne was a wonderful woman and between the two of you manning the tavern, you both kept an eye out for one another. Though Anne needed looking after more than you did.

Anne was a beautiful Irish woman, and it was known that she was a flirt, a tease even. She was a free woman after leaving her good for nothing husband, and since her departure from marriage, the men have come flocking.

None more persistent than Jack Rackham, of course. The pillock drove Charlotte crazy, and she hadn't cared for his lecherous hands and his silver tongue. She had experienced his nature one too many times for her liking, and it had left a sour taste in her mouth.

But not Anne's. Anne gave it back to him as badly as he gave it to her. The twisted words with a double, lusty meaning. The hidden glances and smooth talking, Anne and Rackham were toying with each other.

But as long as he wasn't toying with Charlotte. She didn't want any of his attentions. He could save it all for Anne.

"Another letter, Captain Kenway?" Charlotte had stepped toward his table and set his rum down on the wood followed by his glass.

He seemed frustrated by whatever he was supposed to be writing, and upon her arrival, he crumpled the paper and threw it to the side.

"Another attempt. I'm afraid I haven't got the right mind to write what should be said." He abandoned his quill for the rum, and instead of using he glass, he stuck to the bottle.

"Who are you trying to write to?" She took the seat opposite of him, sparing a glance to the table where Mary usually sat.

"Someone from my past." His tone was guarded, rightfully so, and after another drink, he turned the questions to her.

"Heard you've taken a pirate to bed. Couldn't be Kidd, could it? Devil in the sea and the sheets." Her eyes widened as her breath caught in her throat, making Charlotte cough rather loudly.

"H-how did you find out?" She hadn't told anyone and she wasn't aware of Mary telling anyone that she been her latest conquest.

"'Fore Kidd left he told the whole tavern that no one was to touch ye. Put the pieces together lass and it seems like he's got quite the claim on ye. Couldn't do better to be honest. Could be Vane. Bastard's been known to be rough with women. Hell, we all have." Charlotte looked from the man in question, to Edward. Did he mean hitting women? Beating them? Was Vane a man with too quick a temper and too loose of morals?

"I'd never lay my hands on a woman, lass. I'd been raised better than that and no respectable man would hit a woman out of spite. But if yer so curious about his toughness with women, suppose I should tell you." Charlotte knit her eyebrows and a sneer crossed her face.

"I understand. No clarification needed." She stood from the table and grabbed her wooden tray and the cup she'd brought.

"Did Kidd really stake a sort of claim on me?" She was curious and confused.

"Aye. Thatch calls him a fool. Says there's more women in Nassau and Kidd shouldn't stick to just one." Charlotte must've seemed disappointed and hurt, because the next moment, Edward was shifting in his chair, hands firmly placed on the table in front of him.

"Kidd would never hurt ya lass. And he would never make ya feel hurt. Ignore what Thatch thinks. Thatch is stuck in his ways. Kidd wouldn't hurt ya like that." She quickly thanked Edward for his advice and went back up the stairs to the tavern, setting your wood tray down and the glass.

She hadn't thought about the lack of faithfulness the pirates who frequented the island kept, and the thought of Mary going to another port and laying with another woman had made her feel sick.

But she couldn't control her or her needs and wants, charlotte just hoped that Mary would wouldn't feel the need to lay with another.

/—/

"These British bastards. They wear the kings colours and they think that gives them an excuse to do whatever the hell they want." Charlotte wiped her hand against her forehead, the sun hot and sweltering

Matthew was pissed off more than normal since the newest arrival of Bristish soldiers came to Nassau. He, and many of the pirates and privateers here, wanted nothing to do with the redbacks. They didn't like their politics, their ideals, their brutishness or the way they butt their heads into others business.

"They drive away my damn business when they walk by with their swords and guns. They can piss off and go back to England!" She looked over her shoulder to the soldiers walking by, their eyes narrowing in the direction of the tavern.

"But ye don't mind sleeping with our women do ye pricks?" Charlotte licked her drying lips and turned back to Matthew, almost warning him to shut up.

The soldiers had now stopped and were staring right at him. If he pushed too far, they'd snap and he'd be arrested or shot.

"Matthew, stop." When the chatter in tavern had picked up again, and the soldiers were gone, Matthews irritation lessened.

"Those pricks will get what's coming to them. Just you wait." She rolled her eyes and picked up her tray, along with the rum bottles, and walked to a table waiting drinks.

Just as she set down the drinks, the sound of gunfire and cannon fire drew the attention of everyone in the tavern, including Edward. Charlotte raised her head, first looking at Anne and Rackham, then Edward. Charlotte saw Edward stand, his hand grazing over the sword on his hip.

"What is going on?" Forgetting the tables and the men waiting for drinks, charlotte tore down the stairs and followed Edward as he walked down the worn path.

"Edward! What's going on?" She had just grabbed his arm when Edward mmoved and pulled her tightly to his side.

"I recognize that man. The one with the scars." Charlotte furrowed her brow and looked where he pointed, finding a trio of three well dressed men on the beach.

"His name is Woodes Rogers. He's a governor." As her eyes swept over the two other men, one was instantly recognizable and made her heart stop.

The man with the blue eyes and dark hair, tall and well built, a scar over his lip, she knew. She recognized him, unable to forget the sneer on his face.

"Father?"


	16. Chapter 16

Was she seeing things? Had she gone delusional? Or was her father, her absent father who left her mother and herself to fend for yourselves, in Nassau? If he was in Nassau, What the hell was he doing here? 

“Charlotte, my darling! You’re alive!” Charlotte could feel Edward’s eyes on her as her father pulled her into his chest and hugged her rather tightly. 

“Father, what are you doing here? Why are you here?” Charlotte’s questions fell on deaf ears, either by her father not hearing her or ignoring her, it didn’t matter. 

“You were expected in Havana much earlier. When you didn’t show up, I had gotten word of the ship being attacked and the crew being stranded.” Charlotte licked her lips and dropped the rag she held in her hands, focusing on the warming bells going off in her head. 

“Father-“ Charlotte was cut off by her father grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer to himself. 

“What in God’s name are you wearing Charlotte? Rags?” Her fathers scrutinizing eyes made her look down at the simple dress she wore, the corset tight and a tad small making her breasts appear larger and the cut of the dress showing off her ample bosom. 

“I-I had to work in the tavern to afford to live, Father.” Charlotte knew if her father was in Nassau, that surely meant that her ‘fiance’ would be here too. 

“You will quit that devils playground and get those dreaded rags off of yourself. You will come with me and have a hot bath, clean yourself up and get dressed properly. You have to meet your fiancé.” Charlotte felt her heart pounding loudly. 

She had slept with Mary, she was ‘claimed’ by Mary and by God, she knew if Mary came back here and found out she was engaged, someone would probably end up maimed. Or dead. 

“Father I don’t...” Charlotte’s eyes wandered past her father to the man Edward called Governor. 

Half of the man’s face was scarred, quite horribly, and he looked like a mean son of a bitch. But it wasn’t him looking at Charlotte that scared her, it was how he was looking at her. 

“I-I don’t want to quit the tavern Father. I have a way to make money. I have a home.” She averted her eyes and looked back at her father, seeing the same hidden and guarded expression she remembered as a child. 

“You Don’t need to make money. Not in a horrid place like that, Charlotte. And your home is no more than a hole in the ground. It’s not suitable for a lady of class like yourself.” The memories of her father when he was home, came flashing back to her. 

He would always tell Charlotte to act like a lady. He would tell her that she was not common flesh and blood. She was destined for something beyond herself. He would be harsh when she misbehaved, forcing her to wear a corset nearly all day and night. 

He was controlling when he was home when Charlotte was a child, and he was even more controlling now. 

“Father...No. I will not. I have a life. I will not abandon it simply because you want me to. I will not marry a man I haven’t met. There is nothing you can say-“ Charlotte was cut off by the sound of a loud smack, and her head turning the other way.

She blinked in shock and felt the tears building as she felt her cheeks stinging. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying in front of her father and the men that came along with Rogers, but it seemed impossibly hard. 

“You will do what I damn well say! You are a woman and you will listen to me just as you will listen to your new husband.” She felt hands on her wrists as her father started to drag her away from the tavern, toward the scarred man, Rogers. 

“Your foolishness ends now, Charlotte!” She cried out in surprise as her father pushed her toward Governor Woodes Rogers, shuddering when she felt one hand slip around her waist, the other cupping the underside of her breast. 

“Governor Woodes Rogers has agreed to marry you. Or at the very least make you his proper whore.” Charlotte felt her throat tightening as a new wave of tears hit her. She was thrown at his feet, she was offered to him like some prize. 

And she knew her future with this man was grim. From the look on his face, the dark look in his eyes, Charlotte knew she would either be the most miserable bride in the Caribbean or the most used whore.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some involuntary touching done by one of the characters and if this makes you uncomfortable, please skip the chapter

There was a chill that was running down Charlotte's spine despite there being a warm breeze. There was an uncertainty that made her stomach flip and churn. 

She was thrown into the arms of Governor Woodes Roger’s with the promise to either be his wife or his glorified whore. All while being in love with a pirate who was really a woman disguised as a man. 

She didn’t want to be with Roger’s any more than she wanted her skin ripped off piece by piece. She wanted to get out of Nassau and far away from the man who leered at her.

Even now Charlotte could feel his eyes on her, his heavy gaze watching her very move as she stared out the window in the room she was being kept in. 

She could feel his lusty, heavy gaze staring at her as if she was a piece of meat. Charlotte ould feel his want of from across the room and she wondered how long she could hold off before he demanded she give herself to him. 

‘Or he takes what he wants.’ The thought of Roger’s pinning her to the bed and taking her against her will, holding Charlotte down while she screamed, smacking her for resisting him. 

“You need to get out of those rags.” Many women would kill to be in the same space as a man like Rogers, a man who could nearly buy anything they could ever want. 

But not her. Charlotte didn’t want to be stuck in this room that felt like a prison cell. She didn’t want to be around her father who wasn’t there to support her mother and herself. She didn’t want her father to control her life and force her to keep the company of such a man as Rogers. 

Charlotte wanted Mary. She wanted the open ocean and late nights spent writhing in her bed, under her gifted hands and spirited tongue. Charlottw wanted to feel her flesh against her own and to hear the cries of passion deep into the night. 

“They’re unbecoming of you, Charlotte.” She froze as his hands grabbed her hips, squeezing the fabric covering Charlotte's flesh. 

“You are a beautiful woman.” Rogers hands moved up her hips and waist, his fingers dancing along the cheap material of her dress. Unlike Mary’s touch which made Charlotte moan and beg for more, Rogers touch made her feel revolting. 

His hands ran further up Charlotte's waist until she felt him cup her breasts. When she felt his palms covering the place where her nipples were, she felt her body coming out of its frozen state, and she jerked away from him. Charlotte backed away into the wall and covered her chest as best as possible. 

“That is enough Govenor Rogers.” Her eyes narrowed into a glare. Her father may have 'gifted’ her to Rogers, but Charlotte would not let this be easy. And she would not stay here for long. She would fight and she would escape. Charlotte would not let herself become a whore for a man as horrid as Rogers. 

“You don’t need to be shy, darling.” Charlotte pressed herself further against the wall, licking her drying lips as Rogers walked toward her, his eyes darkening as he swept over her form again. 

 

“Soon you will know my touch and you will enjoy it. You will not be shy when your writhing beneath me in pleasure. You will not be shy when you’re on your knees servicing me.” Charlotte was rendered frozen again when Rogers reached out and placed one hand on her covered breast, squeezing harder than before, his other hand coming to wrap around Charlotte's throat. 

“You will not go untouched by me, Charlotte. I will taste your flesh and you will taste mine. If you resist, I will take what I want by force. If you try to escape, I will make you a prisoner. I am not afraid of chaining you to my bed if that’s what it takes. I can treat you like a wife if you are willing to please me, or I will treat you like a dirty, wanton whore.” She clamped her eyes closed and inhaled sharply when she felt his lips brush against the shell of her ear, his breath wafting down her neck. 

“I almost hope you act like a dirty whore. I’d like the chance to break you.” Charlotte didn’t open her eyes until she felt the weight of his hands off of her and she heard the door close. And when she did open her eyes, Charlotte's vision was blurred by tears. 

“Oh God…Oh God…Mary help me…”


End file.
